Accedent
by artisticmusicalwitch
Summary: What happens when a turbo duel goes wrong and Sam's badly injured? Well she live or die? Normal day for the gang(s) until Sam's rival David Rabb shows up wanting to Turbo Duel with Sam. The duel ends but with a price for one of them. Read to find out what happens! Slight GX X-Over and mentions Digimon.


**I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY OC(S)**

It was a normal day in New Domino City. Well as normal as it gets when you live (or go to) with Team 5D'S. So it was normal to see them on their Duel runners or Duel Boards, with those that can't ride a runner or have a board ridding in a mini bus, and somewhat normal to see one of them Turbo Dueling. The not so normal part is _who_ is doing the turbo dueling.

** "**I summon Evil Hero Gainer in attack mode**" **said David as he summoned one of his Evil Heroes who looked like a darker version of Elemental Hero Wild Heart but with spiked armor instead of looking like a cave man. "And I place one card face down and end my turn."

_SAM LIFE POINTS- 300 SPEED COUNTERS-5_

_DAVID LIFE POINTS- 2000 SPEED COUNTERS-6_

"My turn. Draw" said Sam as she drew a card from her deck. Sam has Shoutmon and Ballistamon on her field. "I summon Dorulumon in attack mode and end my turn"

_SAM SPC-6_

_DAVID SPC-7_

"I tune my Shiba-Warrior Tao and my Evil Hero Gainer to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" yelled David and on the field appeared this green and red lady with different shades of green wings and green claw like hands with a visor over her face. "Inferno Wing attack Dorulumon with flaming claw strike!"

That attack destroys Dorulumon and Sam loses 200 LP and 2 SPC. "I end my turn" says David with a smirk on his face.

_SAM LP-100 SPC-5_

_DAVID LP-2000 SPC-8_

"My turn. Draw" said Sam, "I tune Ballistamon and Shoutmon to summon Shoutmon X2." Shoutmon X2 looks like a combo of both monsters actually. Ballistamon is a red and blue robot with a speaker and Shoutmon is basically a red dinosaur/dragon with headphones. "X2's ability activates and he can attack you directly with Buddy Blaster." The attack hit and David lost 1900 LP and half his SPC. "I place one card face down and end my turn" said Sam with a smirk of her own.

_SAM LP-100 SPC-6_

_DAVID LP-100 SPC-5_

"Time to end this. Draw" said David looking pissed, "I activate the Trap Damage reverse, which makes you take the same damage as me."

"I activate the Speed Spell Speed Deflector, which makes your trap go to you as well as me" said Sam.

That's how the duel ended with a tie. Both duelists looked beat up like they were in a fist fight with each other instead of a turbo duel. The reason might be that both were psychic duelists but that is unknown at the moment. But for now let's see what's going on.

"Sam, you okay?!" yelled Crow as him and ALL the others run over to them. But when they get there both Sam and David were unconscious.

"I don't think she can hear you Crow" said Jaden.

"Your right Jay. Let's get both of them to the hospital" said Crow as he stood up with Sam in his arms. Jack grabbed David and threw him over his shoulder. Then those two ran to their Runners and went to the hospital.

When Jack and Crow got to the hospital they gave Sam and David to the doctors and then waited for the others to get there. They did eventually get there they asked if Sam and David were ok and Jack and Crow said that David was fine just unconscious with a concussion while Sam was still in surgery.

"What happened out there anyway? I mean why do you think Sam was so insistent to duel David?" said Leo as he stood next to his twin sister Luna.

"I don't know Leo, but we intend to find out" said Yusei as he went over to kneel in front of the twins.

"Excuse me but are you by any chance friends of Samantha Mallory and/or David Rabb?" asked a doctor that came a minute later.

"Yes we're the friends of Samantha Mallory" replied Akiza. "How is she?"

"Samantha's fine. The surgery was for internal bleeding but that's taking care of and she sleeps peacefully" said the doctor with a small smile. "Only one person may see her today and the rest may see her tomorrow but two at a time." Everyone nodded and decided that they would just see her tomorrow instead of then.

"How is David?" asked Jaden suddenly.

"He's fine. He should be awake soon" said the doctor with the same smile from before. Jaden just nodded looking relieved at the information.

The next day they went back with apparently a list of who would go with who and when and the twins were up first. "Remember if you talk to someone in coma they can hear you" said Akiza with a smile and the twins nodded and walked in side Sam's hospital room.

When they got to inside Luna gasped and Leo closed the door and looked at what made his sister gasp and saw Sam in a hospital bed with wires, and monitors connected to her as well as bandages covering her. "Luna lets go up and talk to her" he said and Luna just nodded.

"Hey Sam I never did finish my story from yesterday did I?" said Leo with a small sad smile as he sat down at the foot of the bed while Luna sat down in the chair by then bed and taking Sam's hand. "Well anyway the duel ended with me a loser as usual, Sly had a smirk and Luna and the others laughed at me as usual, but it took more than five turns this time!" Leo said with a smile.

"Leo it took you six turns to lose this time" said Luna.

"Luna!" said Leo somewhat shocked at his sister.

After a while the twins came out and Jaden and Jesse went next. And that's how it went till lunch time when Martha came and told them to go and eat away from the hospital and the others did they left for an hour ate and came back. But when they did Jaden suddenly said, "I'm gonna check on David. I'll meet up with you guys later, OK?" the others just nodded looking a little confused, but they understood his motives. Jesse said he'd come with and Jaden just nodded and off they went.

At David's room Jaden and Jesse went in and David was awake and sitting up in bed with the TV on. He looked up when the door opened and said, "What happened? How'd I end up like this?"

Jaden and Jesse looked at each other confused and Jesse asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember riding on my Runner heading to Satellite for the weekend then this voice saying that I needed to _destroy the golden radiance_, whatever that is. I blacked out then the next thing I know I'm here and police are asking me why I dueled Sam. What did I do to her anyway?"

"You turbo dueled her and it ended up as a tie. Sam must have known that that wasn't you dueling. So she must know what this _golden radiance_ is. We'll have to ask when she wakes up" said Jaden with this thinking look on his face.

"Sam's more beat up that you David. But she's fine just in a coma right now" said Jesse.

"Thank god. I hope she wakes up soon I need to tell her what happened and how sorry I am" said David.

Jaden and Jesse left after that and went back to the hall outside Sam's room. When they got back they told the others what David said and Jack said that David's explanation would make a lot of since. And after that they stayed till visiting hours were over then went home.

It's been three months and Sam hasn't even woken up yet and all her injuries were healed and the doctors said she should've woken up by now. David visits a lot and tells Sam what happened and has become friends with the others. Cause apparently David and the others didn't get along very well before now.

Three more months went by and when the BIG group of friends came that day the doctors told them that Sam had died in her sleep the night before. Everyone was devastated and upset. But they knew that Sam wouldn't want them to be sad but to keep smiling. So they did just that.

"The Golden Radiance and the Supreme Queen are dead now I can get to their friends then the rest of the world" said a creepy voice in the darkness of Sam's room.

**COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECATED!**


End file.
